


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A little jealousy reminds you how cute Derek can be.





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

Derek glanced at his watch once more, pacing around as he listened for your return.

All of his texts had gone unanswered, and although he knew you were perfectly safe, he just wanted you back home.

After calling for what must’ve been the thirtieth time, he finally managed to get through, listening to the rushing wind as you yelled into the phone.

_“CAN’T TALK, DEREK! I’LL CALL YOU BACK LATER!”_

And without letting him get a single word in, you hung up.

Derek huffed angrily, throwing the phone onto the desk and grabbing his jacket.

If you weren’t coming home-he’d come to you.

_“Whoa-y/n…be careful”._

Stiles’ voice rang through the forest as Derek moved towards you, the laughter of the pack following less than a second later as Stiles let out a whimper.

_“Oh, come on, Stiles-I’m not gonna drop you”._

Derek finally entered the clearing in the forest, seeing you hovering a few feet up in the air, Stiles’ arms wrapped around your waist as he clung onto you as though his life depended on it.

Leaning against a tree, he wondered how long it’d take for you to notice he was there. After all-ever since you’d sprouted wings, it seemed like you were so much more interested in showing the pack your new abilities, instead of spending time with your boyfriend.

He was pleasantly surprised to see you waving at him less than a minute later, but quickly frowned when you continued amusing the rest of the pack-once again leaving him on the sidelines.

The second you told Derek you’d be flying home, you knew he was pissed.

The roll of his eyes and the crossing of his arms, before he stomped off to the car. It was classic pissed Derek.

And so you flew, reaching the loft within a matter of minutes, before waiting.

Soon enough, the doors slid open, Derek obviously not having noticed you sat on the bed, muttering to himself.

You could barely hear him, but made out a few phrases, _‘Stiles better keep his hands to himself’ _being a highly interesting one.

A smile graced your face, realizing just how jealous he was of you spending time with the pack.

It wasn’t your fault. You just wanted to show off your wings to everyone. After all, it wasn’t every day you became a literal angel…well, minus residing in Heaven and taking orders from a deity. 

But-if Derek was as mad as he seemed, maybe you’d have to pay a little more attention to him.

“Just come with me!”

You dragged him onto the balcony, despite his obvious apprehension.

“Now-look out there”.

He pursed his lips, letting out an exasperated sigh. But you weren’t letting up.

“Do it, moron!” you exclaimed, grabbing his chin and turning his head.

And as though it was the most strenuousthing he’d ever done, he finally looked over at the buildings, trees, and the horizon, not sure what you were wanting from him.

“You see that giant-mountain-thing over there?”

He nodded, his werewolf eyesight letting him see it as though it was right in front of him.

“We’re gonna go on a picnic. Just you and me”.

“What? Why?”

You smirked, kissing his bicep as you curled an arm around his.

“Because-you’re a jealous little fucker who hates me spending time with anyone else”, you teased, staring up at him with a smirk.

His entire face turned a few shades redder, eyes completely avoiding yours.

“But…you’re also a cute little fucker-and it’s sweet as hell. So-a nice little picnic to let you know there’s nothing to be jealous of”, you added quickly, leaning your head on his arm.

He stared down at you, before kissing your temple softly, cheek resting against your head as you both stared out at everything ahead of you.

“Or…we can take it to the bedroom”, you whispered suggestively, chuckling when he threw you over his shoulder and carried you back inside, eager for your apology.


End file.
